Holly Campbell
Appearance Her dirty blonde hair is styled in a very thick and rugged looking tuft with a small ribbon tied to it,she wears an ill fitting corset that follows Balle Ventre's black and red color motif. She compliments the outfit with military grade boots and shoulder pauldrons. Personality Holly has a brash and tomboyish attitude. She is assertive, headstrong and has a tendency of getting into trouble. Despite all of this, she has shown great valor and loyalty in and out of the clinic. Her friends are what matter to her, and she'll stick with them to the end. She's usually very laid back and doesn't do anything unless she's really motivated or inspired to do it. She also has a tendency to get ahead of herself and tests herself on a daily basis. History Holly is adept in the magical arts, and is a member of an old forgotten lineage of powerful magic users. Her adoptive mother revealed her unlikely origins when she was already in her late teens. Her adoptive mother gave her magic lessons in the hope that this would become an effective output for her "violent" nature, and it was working pretty well. She practiced the art of Restoration where peace and self control were incredibly important assets. She eventually decided to use her power for the common good and became a nurse at the Balle Ventre maternity clinic. One night, a bunch of protesters rampaged across their street, burning cars, breaking glass and other forms of assorted violence. The protesters targeted her house and set it ablaze, trapping both Holly and her adoptive mother. She was able to get out, but her mother did not. In a desperate attempt to save her, she put up a stunning display of light as she absorbed huge amounts of fire into her tiny palms. The event was so jaw-dropping that it stopped the protesters in their tracks and scared them off, emergency personnel were finally able to move in. Despite her amazing display, she wasn't able to save her adoptive mother. However, like a phoenix, a new energy was born inside her and there she vowed to keep wanton violence in check and only when the ends justify the means. She also discovered the gem that came with her when she was found by her adoptive mother. The Balle Ventre arrived on the scene after wrangling up the remaining protesters and offered her a permanent spot in their team. This is where she met her casual love interest, Amabel Lamia. Holly understands that her husband is a lust chimera, and is very lenient about their relationship, she knows that her husband beds with multiple partners and is ok with it. Holly knows that she is the only one Amabel loves and once the children are born, Amabel will take a great part in raising them. Plot ... Powers & Abilities Fire Ball-Holly shoots out a ball made out of fire. Healing Hands-Holly uses her restoration magic to heal wounds or to ease pain. Flame Mail-A large amount of fire covers her body and protects her from damage. Fire Fist-Fire gauntlets encase her fists, she then uses them pounds the opponent with fiery force. Mana Field-Holly taps a special plane that allows her to absorb mana from living beings, this usually leaves them in some state of comatose, or something it is equivalent to. Ward Circle-Holly solidifies the mana around her, or a certain object, to form a bulletproof and powerful mana shield. Trivia * Holly Campbell shares her surname with General Campbell, from the Metal Gear series, but both of them are in no way, related. Holly has however, stated that she is a big fan of the metal gear franchise. * Holly originally had a gun that allowed her to amplify her magic abilities, however, this was dropped in favor of her magical gem. Category:Females Category:Balle Ventre Category:Characters